


The Nuclear Chaos Sucks Some Dude's Dick At 3AM

by Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, Exophilia, I Mean A Lovecraftian God Has A Wet Dream, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Tentacles, Teratophilia, Wet Dream, Yo Hola I'm A Persona Fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27543985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley/pseuds/Cheryl_Lyn_Bentley
Summary: Being a host of the nuclear chaos occasionally grants Takuto the tendency to wake up in Azathoth’s dreams. Unfortunately, the latest episode is a wet dream.
Relationships: Azathoth/Maruki Takuto
Kudos: 28





	The Nuclear Chaos Sucks Some Dude's Dick At 3AM

Since his collaboration with Azathoth, his nights of sleep had become more eventful than his waking hours. Waking and Dreaming have become a confusing blur of sensations with no discernable differences.

Speaking of waking, he opened his eyes to a very plain room. And he was on his feet, still wearing the clothes he wore when he… did he even go to bed? The high-pitched noise in his ears finally subsided and he was able to look around the room more properly. He was in a typical square room with a polished wooden floor, and plain concrete walls with a non-responsive light-switch. Despite the defunct light-source, the room was defined enough in plain sight to see a very intricate and familiar sigil etched into the entire expanse of the floor.

And no matter where he stepped, he was in the middle of it. The etchings were familiar but he couldn’t help the question from escaping his lips. “Are you keeping me asleep, Azathoth?”

 _“You are still conscious.”_ The usual disembodied voice answered from the back of his head. _“Your unfortunate flesh vessel rarely permits you in committing to deep sleep.”_

“You don’t have to do this.” He tried to protest, slapping away a bunch of tentacles manifesting from the dark spaces in between the wooden floorboards. “I just need stronger medicine. That’s all!”

The tentacles avoided his attacks and twined around his arms and legs and put him in a compromising position, as usual. It went straight to poking his crotch and wiggled itself beneath the waistband of his pants.

“Don’t make a mess of my clothes.”

The tentacle wrapping around his dick paused at his demand and withdrew from his clothes to hover in front of him for a while. Before he could heave a sigh of relief, he was forced to watch the tentacle obscenely transform into a shape of an organic receptacle. He tried not to think about the texture of the transformed tentacle’s insides but the situation didn’t afford him any thoughts to dissuade the embarrassment creeping up his cheeks.

_“Is this acceptable, my dream?”_

Another tentacle pulled his pants down to his knees, and watched his own erection spring up before the receptacle. He swallowed the saliva pooling in his mouth as the tentacle inched closer, the pulse in his ears growing deafening by every second the organ wasn’t wrapped around him.

“It’s… fine.”

It was enough of an approval for the tentacle to latch on to his dick.

The receptacle was as moist as it looked. Its mouth gingerly plastered itself around the crown of his dick before deciding to swallow down the entirety of his head. The full flush of arousal in his blood was immediate, and he shuddered from the sticky, tongue-like feel pressing against him. The numerous nubs lining the receptacle’s walls pulsed and kissed his skin as if they worked independently from the tentacle’s main body.

“W-what is this…?!” He moaned, trying not to shake himself apart as the tentacle performed rhythmic suctions from the inside and the mouth loosening and constricting like a follow-through motion. “Azathoth!”

There was silence, save for his ragged breath and the obscene squelching and slurping noises coming from the tentacle. It pumped around the head, pulsing and clenching against every sensitive spot it could find. He couldn’t resist the urge to push himself deeper and whined when the tentacle particularly kept playing and sucking around the tip of his dick.

“Please, Azathoth.” He moaned tearfully. “M-more…”

A gentle laugh passed through his ears. _“If it pleases you, my dream.”_

The tentacle clenched and shoved itself further to envelop more of him in its soft, pulsating, suctioning walls. Pre-cum intensified the ease and the hunger of the tentacle intending to swallow and keep him in its lively insides. And as if the suction wasn’t enough, its mouth started to twist and thrust as it stroked him to full arousal. He sobbed as he tried to cant his hips away from the relentless suction, thrashing his arms and legs and begging Azathoth to slow down. But it only pumped his dick faster, harder and noisier.

He couldn’t writhe nor move as the most violent orgasm he had experienced in his life was squeezed out of him. Azathoth’s tentacles possessively braced his arms, legs and waist as he screamed and tugged against his bonds. The tentacle clenching around his dick tensed to a standstill, slowly undulating as the nubs seemed to be examining the ejaculate now coating and dripping in its walls.

“Ah… s-sorry.” He hiccupped. “I couldn’t…”

The tentacle suddenly shook from its thoughtful pause and began aggressively undulating and swallowing his whole length, his apologies going unheard. It sucked harder, hungrier and more desperate than ever before from the reward of its results. The rush of sensation disturbing his afterglow wrenched a pathetic scream from him as he hung helpless into the tentacles again. The dribbles of come eased the rabid slide of the tentacle pumping his still spilling and twitching dick. Another undignified scream slipped out of his throat as the prickle of pleasure infringed into pain.

“Stop…! Azathoth!” He moaned, throat raw from his nonstop screaming. “I’m still coming…!”

 _“How fragile, my dream.”_ Azathoth cooed. The tentacle slowed its pace in response but its greediness still persisted, thrusting in uneven pulses. _“But I have to refuse your request. You would prefer a gentler touch, I think.”_

His whines eventually softened into little whimpers. Its pumping still eager and hungry, but now unhurried. The rising anxiety simmered down to a comfortable knot in his gut that allowed him to savor the sensations of the fleshy suction demanding another orgasm from him. Azathoth wrapped more tentacles around his body, its chill pressing against his fevered skin.

“Why?” He murmured, tears streaming hot from his cheeks and blurring his vision. “Why dream of me like this?”

_“Am I not allowed precedence over my dreams?”_

“But I’m your…!”

 _“Yes.”_ It curled a tentacle around his cheek, mimicking affection the best it could. _“And you are mine, as well, to do as I please.”_

Another orgasm was forced from him, his hips hopelessly rutting deeper into Azathoth’s tentacle. He couldn’t stop his knees from buckling and had to hold on to the tentacles keeping him bound.“Enough! Please…” He groaned, pathetically shaking his head from the tentacle still milking him through his over-extended orgasm. Come dripped messily from the tentacle’s cavity as it loosely began to pump for another go. “Enough!”

 _“I must impose.”_ It purred, its tentacles wrapping around him tighter. _“You are still coherent.”_

He could only toss his head back and sob, eyes rolling up behind his eyelids. The sensations still skirted close to pain, but the tentacle paced itself attentively and there was nothing else to do but moan and sink into the soft comfort of the tentacles at his back.

_“Let me take care of you, my dream.”_

He keened a pitiful cry as another orgasm was pulled from him. The nubs inside lapped up its fill of him, performing one last pass to lick his length clean before detaching from him at last. Azathoth’s bed of tentacles shifted to lower him to the floor and loosened their hold on him when it agreed on his comfort and safety.

Despite the uncalled for development of his situation of endless waking and dreaming, he couldn’t find the strength in his arms and legs to pull himself off the cradle of Azathoth’s tentacles. He could only lean on his side and remain useless in its soft, cold embrace.

_“You are still exhausted.”_

“Let me rest.” He mumbled, drowsiness setting in fast. “It’s so cold…”

Azathoth wrapped around him like a blanket, feeling for his slowing pulse and evening breath. It brushed its tentacle in his hair, tucking his stray curls behind his ear. _“Perhaps,”_ It thought, tenderly rubbing the tip of its tentacle across his bottom lip. _“A different approach should suffice, then.”_

* * *

Sunlight glared down his face when he stirred awake, thankfully back in his apartment and his head nowhere on the pillow. He must’ve spent the night deep asleep, curled up in the middle of the bed to wrap the entire blanket around himself to keep the cold at bay. His body ached for reasons he couldn’t recall, but the pain was too shallow to linger under his skin.

The moment he got off the bed to attend to the ceiling light he forgot to turn off, he winced from the painful high-pitched static that momentarily screeched in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies are for Lovecraft only.


End file.
